


The Shadows of Guy-Manuel

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Abstract, Anxiety Attacks, Dark Ideas, Darkness, David Hume - Freeform, Empirism, Fantasy, Ideas ., It is more a novella than a fanfiction, Love, M/M, Metaphor, Novella, Philosophy, Psychology, Thriller, Troubles, What anxiety and having anxiety attacks looks like, cute things at the end, cuteness, hume, mind, neurology, shot essay, shot text, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes , it's not because it isn't real that it don't exist.<br/>Guy-Manuel fights the shadows that is affecting many people , including me . A fight agains't something that is hard to face alone ; will Guy-Manuel find the help he is looking for ? Will someone understand him or will the shadows win this time ? A philosophy-psychologic novella .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows of Guy-Manuel

**Author's Note:**

> ''It may be that an object exists and yet is nowhere.''  
> \- theory of David Hume ( philosoph and empirist )

Guy-Manuel  kept running... He kept running.

Hran, ran, but he could never escape. He was running to his lost ; he knew the road he was taking was leading him nowhere and would eventually finished in a dead end in a small square box . But he couldn’t look back or run back , the shadows were destroying everything behind him , burning everything , and there was no other way , no other road to take . Only this one existed. He was sure to loose , no matter what. The shadows swayed with violence around him, chasing him , persecuting him , forming dark over Guy-Manuel zones that ran, trying to escape the grip that held him. He would run for a good ten minutes. Shadows, these opaque shapes, black, taking various morbid, ghoulish and terrifying silhouettes kept wanting to attack him, to want to keep running.

‘'I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ...'’ he shouted, but the shadows were not listening. Laughing , as their confused tangled voice came as loud noises that could make anyone deaf .

‘'I'm sorry. I'm sorry!!! ''he shouted harder. But the more he said that, more black shadows laughed their powers increasing in strength...

His fears and his confusion were feeding the shadows that took every advantage of the weaknesses that were taking over the control of Guy-Manuel.

So he kept running ... He kept running.

Soon , the black shadow would entirely took possession of the body of Guy-Manuel. They started so little , and now , they could finally take all the control , extend their powers to the sky , using Guy-Manuel as support and as a way to exist. Guy-Manuel’s mind was a mine of gold for the shadows that knew all they got to do is invade him , until Guy-Manuel completely get over-saturated with the shadows and explode , increasing their powers and leading them to their ultimate and highest forms. The more Guy-Manuel ran, the more the shadows became stronger. Guy-Manuel tried to flee, but a dark, slimy pond, from the shadows, prevented him from walking. He saw a shadow, like a black snake, going up his thigh to grip his heart, as if the bramble had surrounded his heart who was trying to fight, to survive for more pumping. Shadow clutched his legs so hard he was limping. The shadow which formed the burr around his heart seemed to tighten and strangle increasingly stronger, putting more and more pressure. Guy-Manuel closed his eyes, crying in despair. The shadows  were dangerously taking all the space, he saw that the black dark forms like black and confused magma were moving around him.Like tar, the more he tried to struggled, the more he plunged into the Black Sea pitilessly dark. He cried, struggled. The bramble clutched his heart and another shadow squeezed his lungs. His heart was beating too fast. The black substance seemed to infest his heart, turning it into plumb, and now it was attacking his lungs. The silhouettes, shadows formed a dance around him, they laughed at him, singing in a creepy cacophony. Guy-Manuel was scared and lost seemed trapped. He panicked. He called for help but his cry was lost in the echo.He felt dizzy. Minutes passed and the black mare seemed to bury him. He looked around him, his heart seemed to be getting heavy with the plumb in his chest because of the shade. The shadows closing in over the 4 walls he was trapped in. There was no way out; the walls were approaching him, black and opaque liquid substance that rose from the floor to drown his poor desesperate soul in his now infected with black shadows body . .

He shouted. He tried to scream. He felt lost. The space became more and more restricted. He wanted to get out of himself. He wanted out of here, of his body to escape. He called for help. He was breathing hard, trying to swim in the shadows that were invading, who took all the space. The shadow that morphed his heart into a plumb stone quickly transformed his lungs into plumb as well as his belly. With the plum rocks and boulder in his body , it was even harder to swim , fighting against the shadows to stay in the surface. The shadows in his body became a weight that was dragging him down on the sea of this sticky , black , awful and dark see that were like glue and that was not only trying to drown him but who was becoming higher and higher.Guy-Manuel was fighting. The more he fought, the more everything seemed wrong , and the more confused he was. It was so terrifying. No one could help him. It was all alone. And he felt so weak, a hopeless prey in a sea of lost. No one was there to save him. No one was there to care. No one . No one. So he let the shadow took him away. Lost. Confused.

Guy-Manuel then felt a hand pull him down. He thought that that's it; he would die. He would dieas strange and stupid could it look at the hands of his black shadows. That existed but that were nowhere to be. Stifled by the sea he let himself be drawn down into the black, slimy abyss. Suddenly he stopped and felt two long arms split the Black Sea and surround him , trying to hold him . Then with empressemment he clung to the arms... Was it his arms? He wasn't sure. Everything seemed now , to fade away , to be doubted. And it made him even more confused . Though , he discovered that his arms were connected to a body. His body ? He after that , discovered that the body was tall. Something held him. And he held back. 

The shadows screamed and Guy-Manuel held more and more stronger into the embrace of the arms , trying to swim to the body , to snuggle himself to him . It was working. Maybe , he could survive to this horrible situation .  The weight that brought him to the bottom turned into a life ring for suvive. The sea fidgeted. Guy-Manuel hugged the body harder and the arms again tightened around the body of Guy-Manuel harder. The shadows screamed, their bodies decaying in a horrible tide of an acidic liquid.

''T Thomas. It is you who is bringing me . It's you who brings me down. Thomas ... Thomas .. ''

Guy-Manuel clutched the body with all his strenght , holding on his last hope for the salute of his poor broken soul and broken mind. The sea was emptied. He fell to the ground. The body he was holding came to be a human that took him in his arms. And a young tall man , with his sweet voice with a ,Parisian accent whispered to him as he hugged the lost , confused and shocked little boy :

''I'm here. I'm here .. You are Guy-Manuel. But only you, is material. Only you is material. ''

Guy-Manuel opened his eyes and then the shadows disappeared, the sea slipped away, the walls were opened. The whole setting vanished in smoke. He stood up, trembling and shivering, teary-eyedwith a pale complexion. Still in shock. He stared at his best-friend , that knew he was still out of his mind , and gave him time to get back . Thomas, a tall young man with curly hair with bright, intelligent eyes and mouth looked lovingly at him, Guy-Manuel touched his lips , looking at Thomas , he blushed and cried on his shoulder.  Thomas was smiling at him. He was there. He hugged him and Guy-Manuel broke into tears. Guy-Manuel knew that Thomas had no idea though what he had lived and felt , because he was not looking at his universe with the same eyes that Guy-Manuel used before he felt him grabbing him in the weird tide . But the fact that he believed that Guy-Manuel was the prey to this form of neurosis and these shadows of himself ... had immediately calmed him down. Bringing him back . Guy-Manuel cried as the mouth of Thomas shyly kissed his head with adoration:

‘’Thom. I need help . I mean they really existed.

‘’ Thomas nodded and said :

‘’I know but they weren’t real . Plus , something can exist but to be nowhere at the same time. ‘’

Guy-Manuel was sobbing :

‘’Finally , someone understand. I couldn’t stop. I was trapped. And no one understood. ‘’

‘’People only believe if what they are seeing are material . If what they see can be seen. But not with me Guy-Manuel. Not me. Because like I told you . It existed. But they weren’t real . ‘’

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas and leaned closer , his face , soaking in his tears this time . He stuttered  :

‘’ How can you prove it ? ‘’

‘’ Love is an example to this argument. It’s not because it exist that it is real. And that it should have a clear form and body. Except if …Oh sorry , Guy-Manuel don’t look at me like that , I’ll help you , you’re not alone anymore . ‘’

Guy-Manuel nodded and Thomas kissed him shyly , unsure of it was real or not. The only thing they knew is that at least it existed. Thomas moaned , not wanting to push due to the situation , but Guy-Manuel seemed so needy ; his tongue litterally invade his mouth. What he needed was that kind of love and of course , Thomas was that kind of love. Thomas was shocked ; he could feel the loneliness and asked himself why didn't he saw these stormy days creeping on his best-friend. Their lips got away  , slowly . The two boys looked at each other , like the time was stopping back to let them love and appreciate what they found , lying deep in their broken hearts. Guy-Manuel , weakly , smiled and Thomas hugged him , telling him softly how much he loved you and how he was stronger than he thought. Even if that wasn't waht Guy-Manuel wanted it is what he needed. And he was gratefull for that.

Thomas and Guy-Manuel walked away , Thomas was holding the hands of Guy-Manuel that looked as behind the stormy sky , the sun was shly brighting , though not enough to be as bright as a summer sky . In silence,  they got away from this. Guy-Manuel zipped his coat and lit a cigarett , the soft breezes blowing away the clouds of the sky.

''Where are we heading Thomas ? ''

''Home . But where are we going  ? I don't know , Guy-Manuel . Though many other things I guess. But you'll be fine. But you know that you'll have to ...''

Guy-Manuel looked down , a lock of his long brown hair falling on his red cheeks . He bit his thin lips , pouty and elegants. Thomas stared at them , blushing and somehow mesmerized ; Guy-Manuel's hair and lips , like Guy-Manuel in general , were all pretty and beautiful . But Guy-Manuel coudln't see it . 

'' I know it . ''

Thomas looked at the horizon and whispered :

''We'll remain , Guy-Man. ''

He held his hand as they walked , the sun rising from behind the horizon  .

''Yes Thomas. We'll remain ...''

And they kept walking ... They kept walking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written to get over with my own shadows. And to explain how I feel inside...  
> I love David Hume also .


End file.
